1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of discriminating fitting pressure during an assembling operation of articulated track links on a track press and more particularly to a method of discriminating whether or not each of the links constituting a line of track chain is press fitted onto a pin rotatably held in a bushing within a properly determined range of fitting pressure when the track chain is assembled for tractor or the like track vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well know, fitting pressure for links is specified for each of the kinds of track vehicles such as a tractor or the like. For this reason pressure fitting is achieved within the specified pressure range when a line of articulated track chain is assembled.
Discriminating of fitting pressure is hitherto achieved by visually confirming that a pressure gauge for indicating ram pressure in a track press indicates the existing pressure higher than the minimum value or lower than the maximum value. However, the conventional method of discriminating fitting pressure has drawbacks in that discriminating is achieved at a lower operational efficiency and an intensity of press fitting fluctuates from link to link because the pressure gauge fails to indicate actual fitting pressure because it indicates also instantaneous peak pressure.
When the conventional simple method of discriminating fitting pressure is employed, a link is determined unacceptable if the press pressure detected by the pressure gauge instantaneously exceeds a predetermined upper limit but in practical press working there tends to be instantaneously generated excessively high pressure due to existence of the burr or small projection on the fitting surface. However, experiences illustrate that the link which is subjected to press fitting with normal fitting pressure after removal of a burr or small projection is different from the case when a link is press fitted with excessively high fitting pressure and therefore the first mentioned link maintains a normal intensity of the press fitting.